Way Of The Cipher
by TheSinfulOtaku
Summary: When dippers family is in a dangerous situation, he has to make the choice of going to the extreme or risking their safety and possibly their lives. Will Dipper make a deal with everyone's favourite Dorito-Demon cornchip? Or will his family meet their maker... THIS IS NOT BILLDIP I do not own gravity falls. Book rated T (Teen) Mild profanity.
1. prologue

Dipper was sleeping peacefully in his bed as he dreamed. Gravity falls had been quiet lately. Unusually quiet. Dippers life however was a different story.

"DIPPER WAKE UP!" Mable screamed as she jumped on him.

Dipper startled awake and fell off the bed as Mable jumped off him. He rubbed his head and looked over to Mable who looked as if she were about to burst.

"Ouch! Mable what is it?" Dipper asked with a yawn.

"Ford wants to see you after breakfast, said it was important." Mable said beaming.

"Okay fine. Can you get off now, your heavy!" dipper groaned.

Mable complies and left the room to wait outside for him to change. Dipper got up and dressed before he began to walk to the kitchen as a bouncing Mable followed him. Mable was always a bouncing bubble of joy. As dipper got down the stairs he was tackled and hit his head on one of the stairs steps.

"Ouch..." dipper groaned.

The word 'ouch' seemed popular in dippers vocabulary this morning. Dipper looked up to see who the culprit was. To his unsurprise Ford was the perpetrator.

"Ford could you kindly get off of me!? Your heavier than mable!" Dipper said loudly as he was in pain.

"What the hell was that for anyway!?" He added as he slowly got up for the second time today.

He looked at the stairs to see blood and put his hand behind his head. He brought his hand back. "Great I'm bleeding, I'll be lucky if I don't have a concussion." Dipper thought.

"I had to make sure you were you." Ford said.

"Why wouldn't I be? It's not like Bill is back is he!?" Dipper yelled.

Ford just sighed and nodded. "He is."

Ford then began to explain his theory to dipper before telling him to keep his guard up and be on extreme alert. Dipper just sighed and went to eat breakfast before retreating to his room where Mable treated the gash on his head. He spent the rest of the day exploring the woods. Though he didn't find anything, he was still content with his activities. Dipper was soon found back at the shack in his room as night loomed over the town. A silent Dipper fell asleep reading the journal And listening to Mable and Pacifica chatter noisily. As it got darker the two girls eventually fell asleep as dipper tossed and turned. The empty blackness of dippers head soon turned into a monotone vast forest of pine trees. Dipper looked around. Wondering where he was before his eyes widened as be began recognizing the area.

"My mindscape..." he muttered.

"You've got good eyes Pinetree."

"BILL! WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" Dipper yelled as the dream began to violently shake.

"Looks like your about to be woken up kid..."

Dipper woke with a gasp as he looked over to see a scared Mable and Pacifica and concerned yet a very worried set of elder twins.

"Ford? What's wrong?" Dipper asked sleepily.

"Dipper what were you dreaming about?" Ford asked.

"Not much why?" Dipper said skepticism showing.

"You...yelled bills name...are you okay?" he told/asked the younger boy. His tone growing more serious than before.

"Yeah I'm fine. Stupid demons invading my mind again, and-" Dipper was cut off by the sound of bill's laughter of insanity.

Everyone's eyes slowly drifted toward the centre of the room where a yellow glow was. Their eyes hardening into glares as they saw the familiar yellow triangle.


	2. Chapter 1

**Everyone's eyes slowly drifted toward the centre of the room where a yellow glow was. Their eyes hardening into glares as they saw the familiar yellow triangle.**

Chapter 1: Here's The Deal...

"Hey, Hey, Hey! How's it going!" Bill yelled.

"What do you want this time, you big fat stupid dorito!" Mable yelled.

"Mable did you just call him a dorito? There's no way he's a dorito!" Dipper shot back.

"Kids got a point...he's more of a flying cornchip..." Stan said jokingly.

"I'm not one of your dumb human snacks, you meat sacks!" Bill yelled in anger.

The dream demon was beginning to get very annoyed. He was surprised to see Pinetree defending him even if subtly and unnoticed it was still there, though he doubted the boy was really defending him. Probably more just stating facts. Bill watched the four arguing family members. Bill decided to shut the squabbling family up, and with a snap of his fingers everyone was in a cage. Well, almost everyone...

"What the heck Bill!? What the hell are you doing!?" Dipper yelled as Bill prepared to snap his fingers again.

Bill simply laughed. "Isn't it obvious Pinetree?" Bill paused giving dipper a fake puzzled look. "I'm going to kill them! Your family has been a thorn in my side for too long! And I can't stand their endless chattering and arguing!" Bill yelled eye arching as if he was giving dipper an insane smile.

"Don't you dare!" Dipper yelled.

He thought for a moment. Why wasn't bill going to kill him too?

"Wait...why spare me?" Dipper asked seriously.

"Silly Pinetree. Your the key piece of my wheel, I can't eliminate you. I actually need you, your family on the other hand...not so much." bill told him.

Dippers face fell from puzzled to anger. His expression not the usual soft one everyone else saw. It was contorted into a facade of pure rage and fury mixing together and melding into hatred.

"Bill I swear to whatever messed up god you believe in, if you hurt my family I-" Dipper began.

"You What Pinetree? Are you going to banish me? Trap me and experiment on me? None of it will work, I can predict you better than you can predict yourself!" Bill laughed.

Dipper just hung his head. He knew a way to get bill to change his mind, even though he knew he was probably just doing exactly what bill wanted. He glared up at the triangular demon with determination.

"Here's the deal bill! You leave my family alone, let them go, keep them from your insane and out of control personality and activity, and you swear to NEVER bother another pines ever again!" Dipper yelled at him.

"What do I get in return?" Bill asked with peaked interest.

"Me. You get me. I will do whatever you ask, I won't fight with you...all you have to do is stay away and keep your strange activities from the pines family in return." Dipper stated no emotion clear or showing.

"I want the rift. You _and _the rift." Bill bargained.

"Fine." Dipper replied.

He needed to save his family.

"Dip n' dots you can't!" Mable yelled, tears in the corner of her eyes.

Dipper turned around and gave his sister a smile. "I'll be fine Mable, besides I have to. It's the only way he'll let you go."

"So Bill? Do we have a deal?" Dipper asked turning back to the flying corn chip.

"Sure kid. You've got a deal!" Bill yelled throwing his hand out to the boy.

Dipper took one last look back at his family. He knew logically there was another way and his heart was telling- no screaming at him not to do this...but he had to. It was the only way Bill would leave his family alone. He knew he was making a mistake, but he wouldn't listen to himself. He had to do this, he had to sacrifice something to save something. He closed his eyes and with a deep breath grabbed bill's extended hand. He handed Bill the rift and his mind had begun to go fuzzy and the last thing he had heard was Mable's pain filled scream calling out for him and the sound of shattering glass. Bill watched as dipper fell limply into his arm. He picked the teen up and snapped his fingers releasing the pines family. He turned to them and watched their pitiful expressions.

"So long pines family, it's been a snap!" Bill snapped his fingers as the trio ran toward him.

-BREAK-

Dipper grabbed his head as he woke up. The pounding of his brain asking to be let free told the boy he had a bad headache. Dipper groggily stood up and shook off the sleep. He scanned the fairly large bedroom. He had the bed he had just woken from, a wardrobe, a desk, a fairly large window and another room he assumed to be a bathroom.

"Ugn." Was the only thing dipper said as his headache began to worsen.

"Bill?" Dipper asked.

"Whats up Pinetree?" Bill asked popping into the room.

"Advil." Was his only response.

Bill snapped his fingers and threw dipper the bottle of Advil and a Pitt Cola he had conjured. Dipper just nodded in thanks and downed two Advil, the cola helping to get them down. "This is a dream right? Or nightmare rather?" Dipper thought to himself.

"Sorry to break it to ya Pinetree, but your not dreaming. Your stuck with me now!" Bill laughed evilly.

"Great...he's reading my mind again."Dipper thought.

"Bill do me a favour, and stop reading my thoughts please!" Dipper grunted.

"No promises kid!" Bill assured.

"So what impossible task does the great Bill Cipher want me to do first? You must have answered me for a reason..." dipper said getting straight to his point.

"Sleep. Bill said bluntly.

"Excuse me?" Dipper asked in disbelief.

"I want you to get back into your bed and go to sleep. You meat-sacks require sleep and I've got plans for tomorrow..." Bill simply replied.

Dipper was beyond confused but if Bill was telling him he was allowed to sleep he wouldn't argue. He climbed back into bed and began to lay down.

"One last thing Pinetree..." bill interrupted.

"Hmm?" Was all dipper said.

"You May find sleep unpleasant in the fearmid...it is made of nightmares after all... I'm not being nice by doing this so don't take me lightly. I just need you for important things. That's all..." Bill said snapping his fingers and pinning a dream catcher above the bed before popping away.

He had a bad feeling about tomorrow but for the moment all he cared about was the soft plush pillow and warm blanket that was currently lulling him into sleep and a small fragile sense of security. Dipper however didn't care. With a slight smile and an unknowing mind he closed his eyes and began drifting off into a dreamless sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

He had a bad feeling about tomorrow but for the moment all he cared about was the soft plush pillow and warm blanket that was currently lulling him into sleep and a small fragile sense of security. Dipper however didn't care. With a slight smile and an unknowing mind he closed his eyes and began drifting off into a dreamless sleep.

Chapter 2: My Mission

Dipper let out a sound of annoyance as the sun assaulted his eyes. His dreamless and somewhat pleasant sleep creating a false sense of safety. Dipper leaked around the room again.

"Right..." he said remembering the prior days events.

Dipper sighed and got out of bed. He walked over to the desk he had seen the previous night. It seemed to be made of mahogany with black glaze finish. The drawer handles were small yellow pine trees. Dipper laughed at that. 'I guess he assumes I'm his property then.' He thought slightly amused. Moving back to the top of the desk dipper noticed a pile of clothing and a note. Dipper decided to read the note first.

_Dear Pinetree,_  
_Put these death traps __o__n your stupid meat sack and find me in the throne room._

_-Cipher_

Dipper put the note off to the side and picked up the clothing pile. He walked back over to his original position and laid the pieces out on his bed. 'Wonder why bill called clothes death traps...' dipper thought. Dipper picked up the white dress shirt first. It was a short sleeved shirt that buttoned in the front with a high rise collar. Dipper decided he'd just flip the collar flat. Accompanied by the shirt was a yellow V neck vest that had a zipper. It was a fairly bright yellow, almost a fluorescent but not quite there, with a golden brick pattern stitching here and there. The rest of the outfit was your basic black dress pants and shoes. (Picture of the outfit (kinda) at the end of the chapter.) Dipper grabbed the clothing and walked over to the separate room. The prior day he assumed it was a bathroom and he was going to check it out. He was correct. With a small smile dipper walked into the room. He quickly stripped his old clothing as they had gotten dirty. He placed his pile neatly onto the counter space by the sink and the old pile into the mesh clothing bin by the door. Dipper hopped into the shower and turned it on. The water was pretty hot and left his skin slightly red but dipper adjusted and didn't mind so much. He found shampoo and conditioner along with some body soaps and scrubs. He opted for the strawberry mango fruity scented hair products and the vanilla sugar scrub. Dipper assumed bill just conjured stuff he thought the boy would like since there were lots of fruity and sugary/sweet smelling products.

"Stupid corn chip...reading my thoughts." Dipper mumbled.

Dipper finished his shower and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. He walked over to the vanity and opened one of the drawers under the sink. He found a deodorant and a brush. The deodorant was a cherry blossom scent, that smelled a lot like vanilla and wild cherries. After applying that he brushed his hair out before looking for a comb to comb it. Dipper would usually do an entire morning routine when mable was at her friends or not around as she always teased dipper when he did around her. He hated how mable thought he was being girly. Sure he liked sweeter scents, and his morning routine was a little extra for a boy, but he enjoyed it. It never hurt anyone to properly groom themselves. Dipper shook his head to clear the thoughts. He finished with his hair, giving it a slight styling, before he gave his teeth a quick brush and then dropped his towel. He slid on a new pair of briefs and slipped on the dress pants. He slipped on some socks and then his shoes before he grabbed the shirt. He slipped the shirt on and buttoned it up. Finally slipping on the vest and doing up the zipper he left the bathroom. He made his way out of the room and own the corridor. Dipper made his way to the throne room, simply following a few small pixie sized demons as they made their way in there. He noted bill sitting on the throne he had built himself.

"Good morning pinetree! Have a nice nap?" Bill caps as his eye arched as if he was smiling.

"It was okay. Better than usual..." Dipper replied.

"Thats well and dandy I suppose..." Bill drawled.

"So you wanted me?" Dipper inquired.

"No. I needed you. I have a task for you, I expect completion and and perfect results upon your return." Bill said more as a warning than task/debriefing.

"What is it?" Dipper asked.

"I'm sending you back to your family. You will retrieve the journals from Ford and bring them back to me, then you will remain here once more." Bill informed.

"How the hell am I supposed to do that!?" Dipper yelled in question.

"Your smart figure it out." Bill said.

"I'm an open book!" Dipper yelled in protest.

"Pinetree, this is an order. Go and get those journals. I don't care what you do just get them. And if you an open book then you better figure out how to act fast!" Bill said turning red.

"Okay..." Dipper said warily.

"Good. Any questions?" Bill asked.

"What's with the outfit?" Dipper asked.

"Well you see pinetree, your other one was a huge magnet for teasing from the demons here." Bill stated.

"..." was dippers only reply.

The boy turned around ready to leave as he was assuming Bill was finished with him.

"By the way Pinetree..." Bill purred.

"Yes Bill?" Dipper sighed turning around again.

"Make sure you have a cover story. I don't need you messing this up! You must have their trust!" Bill warned.

Dipper simply nodded. "I'm not stupid Bill!"

"That's why I picked you. Your smart."

Dipper just rolled his eyes.

"One last thing before you leave." Bill said with a snap of his fingers.

Dipper peered down to see a copy of his original clothing but modified. Seemingly muddy and very worn, rips and tears littering the surfaces of each article of clothing.

"Anything else your royal pain in the butness?" Dipper drawled with amusement.

"No you may go now sir knight in paper armour." Bill drawled back.

'How bad can this be?' Dipper thought not seeing the seemingly pleased expression the the triangles stupid acute face. The boy made his way out of the fearmid with a little help getting to the ground from pyronica. Dipper didn't mind her, she was nice. Nice to dipper at least. From the ground the boy began to run toward the forest with what he hoped was a scared expression. Though faked anyone who was looking wouldn't be able to tell. Dipper ran frantically through the forest seeming not in his right mind, though he himself was for sure completely sane. He wandered around until he spotted a small glimpse of pink and brown.  
'Mable...'


	4. Chapter 3

Though faked anyone who was looking wouldn't be able to tell. Dipper ran frantically through the forest seeming not in his right mind, though he himself was for sure completely sane. He wandered around until he spotted a small glimpse of pink and brown.  
'Mable...'

Chapter 3: Plans and Explanations

Dipper smirked. He had found his target. He let it slip and opened the vial bill had had given him. 'I hate my life.' He thought internally before downing the thing. He drank it. He actually drank that damned thing. Dipper screamed in pain. Catching mable's attention. Stupid bill making him actually break his ankle with that horrid elixir. Dipper cling to his ankle in agony. This wasn't acting. He was genuinely in pain.

The pines in the other hand didn't miss the agonized scream. They had been worried about dipper true, but their was no way that was their mind.

"Did you hear that mable?" Ford asked.

"Yeah, but we've been in this forest for hours, it could just be our mind playing tricks. Can't we take a break?" Mable speculated.

"I don't think so. We can have a break when we get back to the bunker." Ford said calmly.

"Why are we in that stupid bunker anyway?" Mable asked.

"Because Bill can't find it without help or an inside man." Ford answered.

Ford pulled mable into a nearby bush and watched as a boy ran/limped painfully passed looking frantically behind him in fear every 3-5 seconds. Ford quickly jumped from the bush and tackled the small figure.

"Ow.." Dipper groaned.

He hated this. First he had to act scared even though he really wasn't...well maybe a little, and now he's been tackled out of no where. Trying to keep the act believable dipper threw his hands up in front of his face as if he was about to be struck.

"Please don't hurt me!" He screamed in panic.

"Dipper is that you?" Ford said in pure joy and astonishment.

Dipper slowly uncovered his face and began to stare widely at Ford. A mixture of relief, dis belief and excitement plastered within his shining orbs.

"G-Grunkle F-Ford!? You have no idea h-how happy-y I am t-to see y-you!" Dipper stammered through pain.

"Dipper!" Mable yelled running up to hug the teen. "How did you escape Bill?" She asked.

Dipper faked a scared expression.  
"N-not here. H-he h-hears." Dipper whispered, full well knowing Bill could hear and see everything.

Ford was staring suspiciously at dipper. He didn't trust what was happening, and Dipper wouldn't expect him to either. Dipper looked the man in the eyes, which was definitely better than looking into one. Yup, dipper definitely preferred two eyes.

"Look it wasn't easy, and I'll definitely explain-" dipper cut himself off to wince.

"What's wrong bro, bro?" Mable asked looking at him.

"Bill...he broke my ankle during my escape..." dipper said wincing again.

"Let's get back to base Mable. Dipper climb on." Ford said bending down in order to piggy back dipper.

Dipper crawled on in a lot of pain. He really hated Bill right now. 'Stupid orders.' Dipper protested in his mind.

"We'll go somewhere unwanted ears cannot reach." Ford said standing up.

Dipper fell asleep as Ford carried the boy. Only woken when the journey to the bunker had finished. When the boy awoke he was on a small cot. His wake up greeting was a pink blur tackling him to the ground and pinning him down, hugging as if the world were ending. Though technically it was, not the point. Mable finally got off and brought me to a room. I went on a whim and assumed it was Fords room. There were experiments plastered around along with scattered papers out and about. Dipper watched as ford pulled out a grey turtle neck with no sleeves along with a pair of black jeans and black converse from a drawer. (Image at the end of the chapter,)

"I'm not sure if theses will fit you but please try them on." Ford said.

Ford pointed dipper to a door. The boy assumed it was a bathroom. He walked into it and began to change. Once he had finishedo he stepped out. Ford motioned for me to come over and then pointed to a chair. I sat down and watched as both he and mable waited eagerly for an explanation.

"We're waiting dipping sauce!" Mable said eagerly, eyes gleaming with curiosity.

"As I said earlier, getting away from Bill was no easy task. In fact it was basically impossible. I decided to take the opportunity to get out while he was partying. He did after all day I had to go with him, he never said I could t leave, nor did he order I stay in the fearmid. I snuck out of the throne room while Bill was partying with a pink demon. I think it was named pyronica?" Dipper lied with ease.

"Once I was out I heard bill yell angrily once he noticed. He got mad and pushed me causing me to fall and break my ankle." Dipper continued then paused.

"And from there you made your way to the forest, which is where we then found you..." ford speculated.

"Exactly!" Dipper shouted in glee.

Although his glee soon turned sour and formed into a frown. He hated doing this to his family but he had no choice it was an order. He had to follow orders, or his family would pay the price anyway. Dipper was externally frowning but internally he was smirking. Why he knew not. 'At least they bought it..." Dipper thought to himself. 'I'm sure glad Bill is enjoying this little show." Dipper internally scowled.

Dipper wasn't sure how long bill would leave him with his family, but he didn't really care. It gave him time to see them, because if he was being honest he might never actually see them ever again after that. Dipper was tired and honestly just wanted to sleep so he asked Ford about it. Mable jumped to her feet and brought dipper to her room which she shared with Wendy.

"You can take a nap in my bed until dinner dip. I'll come up and get you when it's done." Mable offered.

Dipper simply nodded and plopped himself onto the bed and drifted off to sleep. Mable had come up about around an hour later to wake Dipper for dinner. She had no luck in waking him and eventually gave up, assuming that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Which would be wrong but hey, let her think what she wants to think. Dipper simply slept through the night not really moving. Mable eventually gave up and decided to just share a bed with Pacifica. Waddles slept on dipper a while before deciding to cuddle with mable.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ta da! Update! :)


	5. Chapter 4

She had no luck in waking him and eventually gave up, assuming that he hadn't gotten much sleep. Which would be wrong but hey, let her think what she wants to think. Dipper simply slept through the night not really moving.

Chapter 4: How time flies with open eyes

Dipper had been with his family again for three weeks. He wasn't really allowed to do much. He had been assigned a few small tasks and chores to keep him busy, and he had been allowed to help in a few small not so important if at all, missions. He had to admit at first his family was hesitant. They didn't know if they could trust dipper since he had been with Bill. Slowly dipper had began to earn their trust. After a little over two weeks they realized Dipper was still the same paranoid, geeky nerd with big smiles that he was when he was taken. Ford had decided today was the day he'd commit to his trust in dipper. The man pulled the boy aside.

"Dipper. I must attend a very, very important meeting with a few other rebel factions today. Stan and Mable will be joining me. However I must leave you here. If they see someone they consider to be and outsider that they don't recognize they will bring harm to you. So for you safety and because I _trust _you, you are in charge. Here." Ford told him seriously as he handed him the journals.

Dipper looked at the man with fake joy and admiration as he accepted the journals. He had lost his faith in his family gradually. He could see how just after 2-4 days of being around Bill his family tended to avoid him. They avoided him like he was a plague the first three days and gradually warmed up the next fourteen, before actually treating him normal again. He hated that they did that. Sure he could understand their doubts but to a treat him like the bullies at school did was just...damaging...  
Not to mention his time was running out which made him a little stressed and panicky. Ford had taken notice of that and the boys lack of response.

"Dipper, is everything all right?" Ford asked.

Dipper sighed. "Yes grunkle Ford, I'm fine. Just worried I guess...it's been three weeks, and bills is probably angry beyond belief. I don't want him to hurt any of you, and I'm scared he might." Dipper said with small tears.

Acting. Maybe dipper should consider it for a career choice if his life ever gets back to normal. It wasn't all acting however. He was genuinely concerned. Bill was probably absolutely furious with him for not completing the task sooner and having the journals in the yellow triangles hands...claws?...doesn't matter, already. But ford handing him the journals... he didn't know what to do. He wanted to stay here with his family, but he also felt betrayed. Plus bill had ordered he bring the journals to the stupid dorito and because of the deal, he couldn't refuse that order. He was so lost and so confused.

"I understand you worry Dipper. But if Bill hasn't found us by now, there is little chance he will. It will be okay I prom-" ford started but was cut off.

The alarms had sounded. Meaning only one thing...

"Don't make promises you can't keep there sixer!"

"Bill!? How did you find us, better yet how did you get in!?" Ford yelled.

"It's not so hard to find when you burn a quarter of the forest down and see a tree not burning." Bill laughed moving aside.

The forest was set ablaze with blue flame. It also strangely looked like lights dancing in the nights sky, but the burning smell of wood and the crashing from falling trees said otherwise. No lights to be found, simply only ashes and smoke. Something terrifying and not so beautiful to the human eye. Bills eye maybe, but not the human eyes. Ford had hidden dipper when bill walked in so the triangle wasn't quite sure where he was yet.

"Now then, I know you have Pinetree and I know he is in this room...so where is my meat puppet?" Bill roared.

"It doesn't matter where my nephew is. He's with us!" Ford said.

"Pinetree I order you to come out of your hiding spot this instant! That is definitely an order!" Bill yelled turning red.

Dippers body stiffened behind ford. The older man took notice of the movement and dipper walked out from behind him seemingly dazed. Bill put his hand down ordering the words "come here" and watched as dipper walked onto his palm.

"Good boy Pinetree. Now do you have what we came for? I did order you to retrieve something now didn't I?" Bill said in a menacing tone.

Dipper nodded still in a daze. Bills mood affected the orders he gave when given, and since he was mad, Dipper was dazed and out of it. Dipper pulled out the journals lazily.

"No dipper don't!" Ford screamed.

"He can't hear you old man! He's stuck In _MY _control under _MY _spell and in _MY _trance! No way your getting through to him." Bill seethed.

"Grunkle ford dippers under a spell! We're gonna lose the journals!" Mable yelled worried.

"I know pumpkin. Dipper is more important now though..." ford said.

Of course dipper really was dazed and couldn't hear or see anything so he had no idea what was happening.

"Give us back our nephew!" Stan yelled.

"Yeah! My bro is on our side!" Mable yelled too.

"Are you sure about that?" Bill asked in return.

"What do you mean?" Mable asked.

"Pinetree time to wake up!" Bill said in a sickening sweet tone.

Dipper shook his head away from the daze as bill's blue flames took the journals from his grasp. dipper had a hand in his head in pain.

"W-where am I?" He asked grabbing his head.

"Pinetree..." Bill probed.

"B-Bill!? When did you-" Dipper squeaked.

"The journals! No, no, no, no, no!" Dipper added on.

"Oh yes Pinetree. Now than I have a question for you. POP QUIZ!" Bill cheered.

"What is it?" Dipper asked hesitantly.

"Where are your loyalties?" Bill asked.

"What do you mean?" Dipper asked back.

"Who's orders do you follow?" Bill asked.

"Yours, I have no choice." Dipper stated.

"So then if you follow my orders without question, where do you loyalties lie?" Bill asked again.

Ford knew exactly what Bill was doing. The triangle had done the same to him. And there was no way around it. The answer was always the same...

"You." Dipper said flatly as he stood with his head down and his face shadowed.


	6. Chapter 5

_Warning! There is violence and potential murder in this chapter. Please be advised to skip to the next chapter if this is something you cannot handle! There will be markings for start and end of the violent content if you would much prefer to just skip the segment and still enjoy the chapter._ ️  
Also mild profanity at the very end.

_"So then if you follow my orders without question, where do you loyalties lie?" _Bill asked again.

"You..."

Chapter 5: Murder

The fire surrounding the books in bills hand had disappeared along with all three of the journals. Bill snapped and dippers yellow and black uniform once again returned to his body.

"Now. Pinetree and I must be getting home. Goodbye!" Bill said snapping his fingers and seemingly dissolving into thin air.

Once back in the throne room bill sat down and looked at dipper.

"I am very pleased with the results of your mission Pinetree. However you took too long. So for your punishment."

Bill snapped his fingers. Two demons came in each carrying a person. Both humans. One was a small boy about dippers age, just slightly younger around 10. The other an older man around 30 whom seemingly appeared to be the boys father. Dipper looked at them curiously as they were hauled in. They however looked at him fear.

"Bill What is this? Why have you brought these people here?" Dipper asked a slight tone of anger hidden in his voice.

Bill threw a knife directly in front of dipper and motioned for him to pick it up. Once dipper had done so Bill once again spoke.

"Kill them."

"Excuse me!?" Dipper yelled in anger.

"As your punishment you with kill this father, son duo. This is what happens when you take to long or don't do as your told. You get punished, and I get entertainment." Bill said as his eye arched in glee.

"No way Bill! I'm not doing it." Dipper yelled.

"Will you force me to give you an order? You know you can't disobey and order." Bill promoted.

"I will not kill them Bill! You can't make me!" Dipper screamed.

Dipper would forever regret the sentence. Bill could make him and he knew that. He also knew bill would if he was pushed beyond his limit. Dippers eyes widen. Oh no. He had pushed bill's temper...

"Pinetree. This is an order. You will kill those people and you will look as though you are enjoying yourself. Am I clear?" Bill said through his rage.

️Violence Starts ️

We all know what that means...rage=blinded fury and blinded fury means a very dazed dipper. Dippers face grew blank and dazed as his body stiffened. He slowly began to make his way over to the pair. His body moved as though someone was desperately pulling his limbs backward. slow and large steps that were timed and delayed as his foot planted on the ground. Dipper was trying to fight the order, but he was failing. This simply amused Bill further. The boy wouldn't succeed and in the end he would very simply drive himself mad. Although no sane person could be around Bill this long anyway. After a day or so they simply lost it, and dipper had technically been with Bill for 4 weeks now if you included the time with pines (which he did.) bill knew Dipper was going to crack ever so slightly and the phone screen that is his being would be forever shattered into fractions of it what it was before. Or to put into a simpler matter, Dipper was going to break into a million tiny pieces of himself. He was going to be fractured. One murder is damaging enough. Two murders was even worse, but a child's murder was the most damaging. It would be a double homicide, involving and older male and young child just barely into his teens. He was a preteen, and forever that he would remain...  
Dippers body picked up speed and momentum, his face contorted into one of wicked glee and insane enjoyment. Just as Bill had preferred. Bill had given the order and against the boys will the order would be followed. Dippers hand came up and slashed the throat of the man. Dippers clothing being soaked in blood during the process. The boy tried to run or rather crawl away from dipper but the boy simply raised his hand causing blue chains to wrap around the boys ankles, leaving him to thrash in a desperate attempt to escape and for survival. Dipper closed the gap between the two and strapped the boys left hand to the ground with the knife, stabbing down the direct centre of his palm to stop him from squiggling around so much. The boy grabbed his hand after dipper removed the knife, sufficiently stoppinging him from squiggling around like a worm. Dipper then cut the boys head clean off before throwing it to Bill and falling unconsciously into the growing puddle of the boys blood.

️Violence Finished ️

Bill had thoroughly enjoyed that little show. It also seemed like dippers time around Bill had given the boy mild control over bills chains. Interesting, very, very interesting...  
Although the turn of events unexpected, dipper wouldn't know he had done that or that he even could. His conscious mind was exactly the opposite. It was asleep. His body simply a puppet to do as Bill commanded. Once the task had finished the subconscious mind that carried out bills bidding had disappeared, he too falling asleep. This leaving dippers body to sleep and be taken back by the boys conscious mind. For now however he lay asleep soaking wet in a puddle of blood like a sponge in a shallow pool of liquid. Bill sighed. He should get Pinetree out of the puddle before he wakes up. The boy would freak out...or maybe...  
Bill decided to just leave him. It'd be fun to see how dipper would react when he woke. Bill had a devil sigh grin plastered to his face. The triangle waited and around an hour the blood had started to dry. It want anywhere near dry but it wasn't spreading anymore, more was it warm any longer either. Dipper slowly began to stir running his eyes as he sat up. The boy paused. Why was his hand wet? Dipper threw his hands in front of him so that they were within eyesight. Red...dipper yelled and bolted upward. He was covered in red.

"Bill! What did you do!?" Dipper yelled.

"Whaddya mean Pinetree?" Bill asked innocently.

"I'm covered in blood. What. Did. You. Make. Me. Do?" Dipper growled.

"Just a little murder, no biggie."Bill said like it was nothing.

Dipper growled lowly. What did bill mean no biggie? The stupid triangle had just _forced _him to _murder _somebody!

"I am _NEVER_ speaking to you again!" Dipper yelled as he stormed out.

"You'll be over it by morning! Go get some sleep Pinetree" Bill said.

"Go fuck yourself you psychotic triangular corn chip!" Dipper snapped.


	7. Chapter 6

️_This recap contains mild profanity you have been warned. If you do not like swears please skip this recap and move onto the chapter. Thank you!_ ️

_"You'll be over it by morning! Go get some sleep Pinetree"_ Bill said.  
"Go fuck yourself you psychotic triangular corn chip!" Dipper snapped.

Chapter 6: A New Mission

"Now,now Pinetree. No need for the language." Bill said mockingly.

"Every need." Dipper said beginning to walk away.

"Not so fast Pinetree!" Bill chirped.

"What Bill? What could you possibly want now!?" Dipper seethed.

Bill simply said nothing and watched as dipper left.  
Days passed after that and dipper still didn't talk to bill. He didn't really come when called and didn't answer when bill spoke. He was furious beyond belief. The stupid triangle had forced him to _murder _two people! Bill' patience had also run out within the time dipper had ignored him, and the triangular demon was filled with rage beyond belief.

"Pinetree I order you to come here right now!" Bill screamed in anger.

Dipper simply sat on his bed in a daze. He wasn't moving, no matter how hard the order wanted to be put into place, he wasn't moving. Dippers daze didn't disappear and dipper didn't stop fighting the order to go see Bill. The two were locked in a battle of wits for what seemed like days, granted it was only a couple of hours. The strain on dippers mind finally snapped and he gave in.

"Stupid corn chip..." Dipper mumbled to himself as he finally got up to go see Bill.

Dipper made his way down the hallways of the fearmid and pushed the 'throne room' doors open.

"What Bill?" Dipper spat with venom.

"Why have you been ignoring me! I have orders to give and tasks for you to complete and now it's all behind!" Bill yelled glowing red.

"I don't care about your stupid plans you overgrown corn chip! You _made me murder _somebody Bill!" Dipper yelled through grit teeth.

"Get over it Pinetree. This is _my world _now. You _belong to me _now!" Bill yelled.

"What do you want? I'm here, so get on with it." Dipper growled.

"No need to be so hostile Pinetree jeez. Anyway, I need you go into town." Bill instructed.

"Why?" Dipper asked Sceptically.

"There are some towns people still down there. Their hiding in northwest manor with llama and her parents, who escaped my last attack. I want you to go down and pretend to be in danger to infiltrate their base, so I can see what kind of protection it has." Bill briefed.

"Will you leave me alone if I go?" Dipper said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"For now. But fail me and you'll wish you were never born." Bill said in warning dangerously.

"Yeah, Yeah, i got it. Do your snappy thing and I'll be going." Dipper said.

Bill snapped his fingers and teleported Pinetree outside the fearmid, newly formed tears and rips littering his clothing and skin. Dippers expression took on a scared and skittish one as he began to run. The actual wounds inflicted on his body hurt like hell. 'Why bill just why!?' Dipper thought hatefully. He didn't need to go that far, but alas, the Stupid corn chip did. He spotted Mable and ford seemingly on a reconnaissance mission not far rom him, in a near by convince store. They however didn't see him. Dippers eyes wandered around. The eye bats were roaming around, one was chasing after dipper purposely missing while firing at him. Bill's work he assumed. Dipper ducked under a car in the woods. It had been left there and abandoned not Long ago. The smell of gas till lingered around the air. Dipper covered his mouth in faked terror. Truth be told, he didn't really feel much of anything anymore. Not since...Dipper shook his head firmly. That was Bill not him. He didn't kill those people!...or did he? Dipper screamed unknowingly as his conflicted mind raged on. His screams soon halted as he hated lingering footsteps. He covered his mouth to quiet his breathing. He screamed a short and sharp squeak as his ankles were grabbed and he was pulled backward. He started to struggles unsure what what or who had a hold of him.

"Dipper please! Stop squirming!" Ford insisted.

Dipper froze. Ford. Ford had heard him. Oh no. Dipper started to panic and flail around even more than he had previously.

"L-let me go. Get away from me!" He yelled frantically.

Dipper knew that bill knew ford and his family were onto his puppet. Dipper also knew that bill could make Dipper harm his family at any second, and for the first time in days Dipper felt genuine emotion. He felt scared... Ford placed firm hand on dippers shoulders and help him silently until he stopped flailing, only silent tears fell. Dipper was genuinely upset. He didn't want bill to hurt his family. Bill would kill anybody for no reason. Maybe freeze them in stone for his throne, but not kill them.

"Dipper calm down." Ford said.

Then it happened. Dipper screamed in agony. Ford had accidentally pushed a price of glass dipper didn't know was imbedded in his shoulder deeper. Dipper hand flew up to his shoulder holding on for dear life.

"Dipper! Did I hurt you!? I'm sor-" ford started.

Then he saw the glass. He carefully moved dipper hand and pulled it out with a sharp and quick movement. The glass was poking just enough for him to grab onto. Dipper screamed again.

"Bill did this...that son of a-" ford stopped way Through his sentence as dipper fell limp.

He scrambled to find a pulse thinking the boy had died. Dipper was fine, but his pulse was slow.

"Mable, we need to get to the medical outpost quickly!" Ford yelled to his niece picking his nephew up quickly and gently as not to hurt him.

It was five minutes until they reached northwest manor. Ford had hit wired the car and sped across quickly. Dipper needed help, and he wasn't letting his nephew down a second time. Ford raced to the door.

"Alpha nine, outpost 1 to outpost 2, we have an injured in need of immediate medical assistance, repeat immediate!" For yelled.

The door quickly opened and closed behind the trio.

"Is that dipper!?" Pacifica yelled.

"Yes, and he needs help!" Mable said.

"I thought bill had him..." Pacifica's mother said warily.

"He did. But look at him. What do you think that psycho did to him?" Stan piped up walking from the back of the crowd.

Very short and small gore in the following paragraph.

Stan had come to deliver supplies while ford and Mable ran a short recon on some survivors nearby. The survivors however were found dead. A small boy and his father, had been reported near the area. By the time ford and Mable arrived however, the boys head had been cut clean off and his ankles badly burnt. The fathers neck had been slit and his wrists red and irritated. Then they had found dipper, and their priorities had moved. They would come back and give the pair a proper virtual after dipper was safe...


End file.
